The Truth About Blaise
by DarStarx
Summary: Blaise Zabini just wants a normal life. Finish school, get a job and hopefully settle down someday. Considering he's still stuck in the Slytherin Dungeons and with hushed whispers of an upcoming war, it doesn't seem that he's going to get his wish any time soon.
1. Really?

Blaise Zabini was not one for extravagant materialistic possessions despite what most people thought, but he couldn't deny as he lay on his plush bed in his dorm room was that it definitely helped him relax. Closing his eyes he wondered if he should even get up at all or just stay in his cosy little safe haven away from everything he was expected to be.

Tonight the was supposed to be celebrating one off his fellow Slytherins birthdays. He barely even knew him apart from sharing a common room and both of them being beaters on their quidditch team but that suited Blaise perfectly fine as he couldn't stand the boy, the same could be said for eighty percent of the Slytherin house.

A smirk automatically found its way on to his beautifully chiselled face as he thought about the last time he had actually had a conversation with Chayce.

 _The two of them where walking back from a late and illegal nights practice, quite a bit behind anyone else from the team as Blaise agreed to put the equipment away, he was unsure why Chayce stayed behind and helped him but he didn't ask he just went about packing everything up and not a word was spoken between the two off them._

 _He assumed he was avoiding someone and left it at that hoping to carry on the silence until they reached the dungeons. Sadly for Blaise and the unfortunate Hufflepuff they ran into, the idiot beside him started to run his mouth and thought it would be a fun idea to hurl some abuse at the kid who seemed to only be a second or third year._

 _While Chayce was calling the kid every vile and despicable name under the sun, Blaise blocked it out. The only things running through his mind at the time were questions as to why the little Hufflepuff was out of his dorm in the first place. Detentions wouldn't be this late,neither would Madam Pomfrey discharge someone from the hospital wing at this time. He doubted the headmaster would have wanted to speak to pupil at this time unless it was urgent._

 _These are the thoughts that run through his mind, while he kept the same bored expression in place. The very same expression he knew that most people took as arrogance._

 _An agonizing scream is what jarred him from his thoughts and what he saw in front of him disgusted him and actually made him feel slightly unwell. The seventeen year old Slytherin was repeatedly hexing the kid. He guessed that it wouldn't have been anything fatal as the guy casting the spell was more brawn than brain but nevertheless being hit by the same hex over and over obviously wasn't going to tickle._

 _Nonverbally and wandlessly he performed PetrificusTotalus on his house mate and didn't even watch as he fell flat on his face onto the castles stone floor. The second year also started to fall once Chayce had been stopped but his was easy to see due to exhaustion. Blaise focused on him as he had strode forward slowing the kid down before he hurt himself more than that idiot already had._

 _He dropped to his knees beside the kid the eyes that stared back at him held nothing but terror. '"Relax I'm not going to hurt you." whilst knowing that wasn't going to calm him down or make the boy trust him. He sighed and pulled out his wand, he muttered something while running it over the top of the boys body while the kid tried to get up and run. Blaise glared at the kid in the hope that it would make him stay still, shockingly it didn't. Gentle sobs came from the boys mouth and Blaise could see he was trying to move around more much to no avail._

 _He realised he didn't even know the kids name so he just straight out asked him. There was no reply so he asked again in a softer voice one that was rarely used. I think once the boy noticed that there wasn't any additional pain he must have thought 'fuck it', well not those exact words as he probably wouldn't say that but the same feeling off'I might as well, If a Slytherin is going to play games and drag out the torture the least I can do is go along with it and hope for my own sake that it would be over quick.'_

" _Tri-Tristan"_

 _The boy ,Tristan finally stuttered. Looking back to make sure Chayce was still down and that no-one was coming. Blaise dropped his voice,_

" _listen Tristan I'm going to help take the pain away put I need you to stay still, okay?"_

 _He regarded Blaise warily before finally nodding._

 _Starting up the incantation that he mastered years ago, he quickly rhymed it off and then stood back up and put his wand away. Tristan was still on the floor looking up at him. He wondered for a split second if i tdidn't work before shoving that thought out of his head, he knew it had. So why wasn't he getting up?_

" _Getup!" he snapped at the boy back to using his normal voice. Within seconds he was standing on his feet and moving without the slightest wince from pain. Blaise inwardly smiled but made sure not to show it,he didn't need some child following him around._

" _Run along then!" He practically growled, then as an afterthought he added "don't mention this to anyone!"_

Only once he had opened his eyes did he notice that he still had that smirk firmly in place. The look on Chayce's face when he finally let him up was utterly hilarious. First he was outraged, then he seemed to remember exactly what Blaise had done and suddenly his face lost every drop of colour. It looked as though he was about to sprout of some vague threats but I beat him to it and made sure that there wasn't any chance that Chayce would repeat any off what happened, Not me defending a Hufflepuff and certainly not any mention of how advanced I actually am with magic compared to what I use in class.

I'm sure the only reason I was invited was either because he hadn't heeded my advice and was looking to screw me over, or that he wanted to forget the whole thing. I hoped he would choose the second. That's not all that I'm stressing out about though, I've also been invited to some SlugClub. I have heard of it before but to me it sounds like a bunch a elitist tossers trying to one up each other and frankly he got enough of that right here. Maybe I should just stay in and study? Exams this year are nothing like last, even keeping up in class is actually a challenge for once.

Sighing I grab my covers and throw them over my head, I'm just gonna taking a nap.

 _ **A/N - Okay so this is going to be my first ever multi chapter story, I'm not going to lie I am very nervous about releasing this onto the internet as I normally just keep stories written in my notebook. Usually I only ever have time to write oneshots but I'm actually going to try and write a more in depth story. I sort of have a rough idea of where I want this to go so if you want me to upload it let me know. Thanks! Any Comments or Criticism would be very much appreciated.**_


	2. What?

I woke up a little while later to frantic shouts of my name, with my heart racing and that horrible 'heavy' feeling you get at the start of an oncoming panic attack. Within nanoseconds I realised it was only Draco and automatically closed my eyes and recited the list of words I say to help calm myself down and started to focus on calming down my erratic breathing.

"Zabini!" Draco roared again sounding very agitated, he must have been calling my name for a while as he rarely loses his temper. But then again it could just been that he isn't used to being ignored by anyone even for a minute. Only I was able to speak again I quietly muttered the spell which removed the invisible barrier from around his bed, it also allowed my curtains to open from there previously locked into place position.

With my curtains pulled back and tied securely with a charm I was met with the fuming face of my childhood friend Draco Malfoy. It is a well known fact that Malfoys, aswell as most Pureblood families, never lose their composure. I myself was taught the same from a young age, Always think and make decisions with my head and not my heart. Funny how things turn out as when I hit my teens I discovered that was all I could do and not by choice like most.

Anyway, back to the livid blonde glaring at me like I just said something about a certain Gryffindor that he most certainly doesn't have feeling for. It was very unlikely that I was the cause of the Slytherin Prince's foul mood. All I have done to Draco recently is ignore him a few minute ago whilst I was asleep and it isn't like I done that on purpose. I was sleeping! Plus in all the years I have know him he, has never been pissed at me. Thats not so say we didn't ever have disagreement's because we most certainly have, we just know that we both have our own opinions and we respect the fact that we can sometimes believe in different things.

Although something quickly replaces the glare, only for an instant before the previous face of rage takes over again. I know it was concern but he wisely keeps his mouth shut. He knows better than to mention anything around here, the walls really do have ears, there own, the teachers and some students. This is Slytherin house after all.

I arch my eyebrow in silent question, as Draco seems intent on just staring, waiting on my room mate to elaborate. But just as soon as I see him begin to gather his thoughts, my own brain seems to engage and come back to life after my little nap and tiny scare. Functioning normally again now that I was wide awake. I'm surprised my neck didn't snap as I frantically searched the room for the one person that could piss him off like no other. Despite the fact I knew they couldn't be in this bedroom, my eyes still quickly checked ridiculous places I knew logically she couldn't possibly be,

I sighed a long drawn out sigh and muttered "Pansy?"

To which Draco gave a sharp nod and practically spat out the witches name in agreement.

"Pansy."

I was getting uncomfortable just sitting in my bed with my underwear on. Stretching forward I reach down to the bottom end of my bed where a pair of dark grey joggers where laying carelessly, my eyes sought out Draco's just in time to see disgust flit across his face, not that many people would be able to catch the microscopic change of emotion. He turned around without me even having to ask and I allowed myself a smile at how horrified he was at the sight of casual clothes from a muggle shop. Sliding my legs into the skinny fit sweatpants I then lay back down on my bed to pull them on up my legs and and over my crotch. Yeah, despite the fact I play sports and I am in okay shape I am still one of the most lazy people you will ever come across.

"Please, take your time. It's not as though I came to speak to you about anything of great importance"

Deciding it wasn't worth replying to him with something just as sarcastic, I got out of bed making sure to let him know this was an effort for me and also to show him this was an inconvenience, I might have played it up and exaggerated slightly but I wasn't going to shy away. I wanted him to know I wasn't in the best of moods, He knows when I come back from lessons and go straight to bed it's because I want to be left alone. Grabbing a white tee shirt I walk past him and head for the door. If we had to talk it was probably best to do so in his own private dorm room not my shared one.


	3. Is that it?

"It's freezing in here."

It was always the first thing to come out of my mouth every time I step a foot in his room and this time is no different. I never never fully understood the reason he prefers his room to be like ice, I mean sure the dungeons are freezing but we can always use charms to keep them warm but Draco's room was always something else entirely.

One of my own hoodies was threw to me with no warning but that again was no surprise it was routine by now. Ever since we were kids I have always seemed to leave some of my hoodies and sweatshirts at in his room for this exact reason whether it be at his house or his dorm room. I was always certain to make sure I had something there just in case it slipped my mind and I forgot.

Launching myself on to his couch I sprawl out and try to make myself comfortable again, My eyes are already closed but I would wager money on the fact he was looking at me distastefully. I hear him walk over to his desk but instead of sitting down he walk right back the way he came. Great! Draco Malfoy was pacing this means I wouldn't be getting rest any time soon.

"So what did our lovely friend do to put you in such a tizzy?" I ask as camply yet sarcastically as possible.

To tell you the truth my mind was already whirling again thinking of every likely scenario that Draco's fiancee, Yeah you read that right, fiancee could have done to leave the unflappable Malfoy in such a state.

Maybe she was caught cheating? I almost instantaneously dismissed that idea. While there upcoming marriage was only an arranged one for political reasons, basically to secure each others family the girl was besotted with him.

Then again he was pretty sure his friend was still sleeping with her despite the fact he found her annoying and generally couldn't stand the sight of her. Perhaps she hasn't been taking her potion and had announced to Draco that she was pregnant.

"She attempted to hex Granger!"

I sat bolt upright, a look of irritation on my face but obviously he wasn't paying any attention to me at all as he was still pacing and mumbling saying " Obviously it didn't hit her or anything serious but how dare she?" He sounded outraged.

"Is that it?" I ask rhetorically whilst standing up and heading for the door. I hear the door lock shut and I turn around and arch my eyebrow at the glaring guy standing opposite me.

"What do you mean is that it? Isn't that bad enough? He asked sounding more and more outraged than he did previously.

" That's nothing you haven't done to her in the past in fact I know you have sent a lot more dangerous ones straight her way that have actually hit her." I'm sure the exasperation was clear in my tone but I also knew that he was going to ignore it, so instead of asking him to unlock the door I decided to mess with his head a little instead just so that he couldn't ignore me and I would get a reaction. "Anyway shes only a Gryffindor and a mud blood at that."

I Anticipated and easily defended the fierce onslaught of hexes and curses flaying towards me at an alarming speed. He was definitely getting stronger than what he used to be but nothing that I couldn't handle. Internally I thought about how shocked his next opponent would be, everyone knew Draco was much more the academic type and not so much the physical. It was known by everyone that he generally used others for anything remotely physical which gives the impression that he can't stand on his own and fight one to one.

Soon he gave up and must have recognized what I had done and the reaction he had provided for me. " You are an awful friend". You could actually envision the pout on his face through his words. Now here was the real Draco, the one I could sit and talk to. The slightly vulnerable side he was adamant that no one could ever see.

"I wish you wouldn't call her that."

"I wish you wouldn't." I simply reply.

"That's different." There's no fight or challenge in his voice.

"Yes, it is different you actually mean it and judge people by something they have absolutely zero control over."

"I don't mean it when I call her it." He answers somewhat honestly.

"The same way you don't mean to send her to the hospital wing when you hurt her? I don't even bother to wait for a reply because we both know I wasn't expecting one, I was just pointing out what a dick he is. "The point is you do mean it when you call out other muggleborns."

His eyes get defensive and flash silver.

"Anyway whats this I heard about you tormenting a second year?" He asks with humour in his voice.

Changing the subject and not even trying to be subtle, I guess Draco is gone the Slytherin prince is back. The sooner he realizes he doesn't have to live by the old way and be like his parents the sooner he will be happier. I just hope he works that out before it's too late.


End file.
